On The Road
by SNUchiha
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki graduates from school and moves to Maxico to find a job and start a new life, there he meets the sexy sheriff, Sasuke Uchiha. Western AU.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: READY

It was a beautiful breezy morning, birds chirped outside with fresh energy, the weather was warm and cozy, a perfect day to graduate. Naruto Uzumaki, 18 years old got out of bed and stretched his sleeping limbs with a pleasant crack. He ran his hand through his brilliant blonde hair and rubbed his sky blue eyes with the other. He went to the bathroom to do his daily work. After ten minutes, he got out and started wearing his graduation clothes and began to prepare himself for this special day.

_Physically….mentally….emotionally…._he was READY!

When Naruto arrived at his school, he noticed it was more crowded than usual, probably because all the graduates, parents and teachers were gathered for this special occasion.

'_I can't wait'_. As soon as the ceremony ended, Naruto went back home with the speed of light and a bright smile on his gorgeous face. Through the whole week, he rested peacefully. _'I can't believe I'm done with school, but I got to find a job as soon as possible, so I can spend it on myself and start a new life'_.

Ever since Naruto was a kid, he loved travelling with his late grandparents, he used to go to a lot of places around the country, but the place where he wanted to go to the most was the beautiful historical Mexico. Now he had the freedom to go to a beautiful place to stay for the rest of his life.

After a week. He got all of his transportations ready and went to Mexico with a taxi. On the way to Mexico, Naruto noticed the extremely noticeable hot weather, it was like a dessert, not a single soul can be seen, only a few dry plants were there, a beautiful orange sunset put Naruto's heavy eyelids to sleep. The next day, he reached his destination; he got out of the car and thanked the driver with a few dollars.

"I already love this place" Naruto said with a look of wonder on his face. "The first thing I need to do is find a place to stay" he murmured to himself. After walking for a few minutes, he spotted a small hotel called **"Taylor Hotel",** he passed the broad door and took a step inside the modern looking hotel and went to check in. behind a large desk, was a middle aged woman with silky black hair reaching her launched shoulders, she wore an old fashioned checkered dress with a label **'Taylor Broft'** pinned on her left breast.

"Excuse me" Naruto said softly.

She looked up at him with a bored expression and said without letting Naruto ask his question.

"You want to check in"

"Um...y-yes"

She turned around and took a key from the brown board that was full of room keys.

"Room 30"

"Thank you" Naruto took the key and went to search for his room.

_Room 30…30….30….30….Ah 30!_ Naruto unlocked the brown door and took a step inside to a small but clean room. A single bed was placed at the end of the room, a small window beside it, the floor was covered with soft dark red carpets, a drawer near the bed and a single wardrobe was placed near the door, and another door stood still beside it, which Naruto assumed was the bathroom.

Naruto plopped himself on the squeaky bed and suddenly felt sleepy with the help of the soft, comfortable mattress.

'_I still didn't explore the town, oh well…I guess tomorrow I will…zzzz_

* * *

><p><em>hi guys this is my first sasunaru fic, what do u think , should I continue or not?<em>


	2. Chapter 2: Settling In

Chapter 2: Settling In

_'__This is the start of my new life' _Naruto thought as he wore his clothes and got out of his apartment, he stepped into the hot scotching sun of Mexico. Naruto's plan for today would be:

1- Find a suitable job (has to have good salary).

2- Explore Mexico.

As Naruto walked the streets of Mexico, he noticed a lot of people were looking at him in a weird way, '_maybe because I look like a foreigner_'. Ignoring the stares, Naruto took the opportunity to look around the path he was taking, a few shops were on the sides that bought different items such as fresh fruits and vegetables, jewelry, a barber shop…_'I should visit all of these shops later, but first I have to find a place to eat'. _

Naruto found a little restaurant by a corner, as he stepped through the fancy doors; he was immediately greeted by the smell of eggs and bacon. The restaurant was big, wooden tables and leather chairs were uniformly organized, a small bar was set in the corner, enchanting paintings were hung around the walls. The restaurant smelled like lavender and vanilla, the air was fresh and clean. A few customers were happily chatting and eating.

"Good morning sir, a table for one" a short waitress greeted Naruto with a kind smile. "Yes, thank you" Naruto replied and was guided to an empty table. He was given the menu to choose his meal and was given three minutes of peaceful thinking. After 10 minutes his order came with the bill. _'I'm in heaven; western food is really delicious…mmm'._

After eating and paying the bill, Naruto went to find a job, he saw a lot of helping signs for jobs, but it wasn't the job Naruto wanted. Suddenly Naruto saw small poster that a bar needed a new waitress/waiter, Naruto took the poster and with help in directions reached the bar, it looked normal from the outside but expensive from the inside.

''Yes can I help you" Naruto turned to the person who approached him; it was a tall bulky man with brown hair and small eyes. "Um…yes actually I saw the poster outside in the neighborhood and I was thinking that I could get the job''.

''Oh! Yes, of course you can but the only available spot involves clean the place and serving the customers, you get 50 dollars each month, is that okay with you?"

Naruto nodded with a smile. The tall man smiled back , "Good, you could start tomorrow, your shift will be from 6pm to 12am, with breaks in between, come an hour earlier so I can show you the place and telling you what to do".

"Yes of course".

Naruto left with a relieved chest and went back to his apartment to get ready for the next day.


	3. Chapter 3: New Job

Chapter 3: New Job

_'Today would be the first day of my new job'_. Naruto stretched and got ready for work with a casual white blouse and black shorts. He left his apartment and walked the familiar path to the bar.

He arrived at the bar and noticed two more people other than the owner roaming around, cleaning tables and organizing the chairs.

The male had shaggy brown hair, his eyes were small and looked like slits, he was tan in skin color and had upside down red triangles on each cheek, he was wearing casual clothing and a black apron.

The female had pale white skin, black almost purple long hair, pearly white eyes, also wearing casual clothes with a black apron.

"Oh, your just in time Naruto" the owner, greeted Naruto with a welcoming smile. "Let me introduce the people you'll be working with, this is Kiba Inuzuka" he pointed at the brown haired guy. " And this is Hinata Hyuga" he pointed at the girl.

" Hi, its nice to meet you both. I'm Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto introduced himself with a bright smile.

"Naruto come , I'll show you the locker room and I'll explain to you what to do, you can ask Kiba and Hinata for help too", said as Naruto followed him.

The locker room was small, five vertical lockers were placed beside each other. A single bench with a big mirror above it, "Your locker will be A1, and here is the apron, get changed and come back outside so I can guide you" said as he closed the door and after Naruto wore the apron and went back to find the owner for instructions.

"Ok Naruto, your job is to clean the tables and organize the chairs after the customers left, the wash sprayer and cloth are in the locker room, go get them and get started'' .

"Thank you ".


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting the Uchiha sheriff

Chapter 4: Meeting the Uchiha sheriff

It's been a week since Naruto got the job and he was completely comfortable, he befriended Kiba and Hinata very quickly. So, it was an ordinary BORING day for Naruto, since he can't do anything but clean tables and sleep in lunch breaks.

_'__It's so boring, I can't really do anything here' _Naruto tapped his forefinger on the table as he waited for a customer to come in.

The wooden doors creaked signaling a customer has come. Naruto's jaw dropped as he saw a man enter with snow white pale skin, he was muscular and firm and had a good physique, and he had bottomless piercing eyes and silky black hair that was spiked from the back of the head. He was wearing black jeans, a white shirt and brown cowboy boots, a cowboy hat and a badge pinned on his chest. He walked towards an empty table, his moves like a feline looking for its pray, **Elegant and Dangerous**.

Naruto got back to his senses and went to the back of the bar. His legs couldn't take him to the mysterious man, the man looked like he didn't want anyone near him.

Mr. Riley came out from the back door and when he saw the customer, he smiled and went to greet him.

"Sasuke, long time no see, you didn't come even once in the week that passed"

Hot guy...! I mean this-Sasuke looked at Mr. Riley with a bored frown. "Yeah I was busy with paper work and running the town" he replied with his sexy voice that gave Naruto pleasant shivers.

"Well good job, here you could relax and enjoy your drink, let me get one of the waiters, Naruto come here"

_Uh…Oh._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Can't handle it

Naruto fidgeted uncomfortably as the one and only Sasuke Uchiha mumbled his order to Naruto with a observing gaze. Naruto blushed hotly and wrote the names of the dishes on a notepad with a shaky hand.

After the Uchiha finished, Naruto gave him a small nervous smile and went to the kitchen and gave Hinata the note to prepare the meal. Naruto prepared the drink which was a full glass of iced beer.

He went over to the Uchiha's table with slow steps and served the beer with a small murmur of "Here you go".

"Thanks", was his reply.

Naruto quickly turned and went back to the kitchen to see if Hinata was done with the meal.

"Naruto, here you go"

"Thanks Hinata"

He took the offered dish and went back to the Uchiha's table.

"Is that all? Would you like anything else?"

"No….can you give me the bill later" Sasuke said with his ever intense gaze.

"Y-yes, sure".

Finally after a long day at the resturant, Naruto got ready to go back home to have a refreshing bath and go to a deep slumber. He stepped out the dark streets , where people were walking from left to right with families and friends. Naruto started walking towards his apartment.

"Hey wait up blondie"

Naruto turned to the voice who called him, it turned out to be Sasuke Uchiha !

"Uchiha-san, what is it?" Naruto asked surprised.

Sasuke looked at him weirdly, "Call me Sasuke, you don't need to get so formal, I think we are the same age".

"um ok s-sasuke , so what did you want"

Suddenly Sasuke looked uncomfortable and started scratching the back of his neck, as he avoided the blonde's eyes by looking at the right.

"um …I was thinking if I could walk you home" ha asked almost .

Naruto froze, silent for a few seconds, different thoughts running through their mind. _Sasuke wants to walk me home, what do I do? What do I say? C'mon Naruto say something, OMG I cant handle it._

"um sure, thanks a lot sasuke"

"Un"


End file.
